Forgiving Elliot
by Missreadingfool
Summary: Can a marriage survive sexual addiction? Who will finally forgive Elliot?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first piece of FSoG related story that I ever wrote. I never posted it, because I thought it was crap. I decided to let the readers make the final call. This is a short story with only three chapters. **

** I do not own the characters from FSoG. These are owned by my hero, E.L. James. I do own the storyline. **

** Happy Reading! **

Forgiving Elliot

Prologue:

Kate's POV:

I have never been a believer in happily ever after. I have seen what love gone astray can do to a person. I've seen it in my parent's marriage. Dad cheats with younger women, and my Mom turns a blind eye. I heard her at night when Dad was out with some floozy crying her eyes out. I never understood why she didn't divorce him and move on with her life. I guess she still loved him or she loved the life he afforded to her and their children. I don't really know but I know it made life in our family difficult. My older brother, Ethan and I would use every excuse to get out of the house.

I was born in and grew up in Seattle. It's a great town, full of art and culture and of course, Starbucks, but when it came time to go off to college I chose WSU-Vancouver. It got me away from my parents and their fucked up marriage. I loved going to WSU because there I met my best friend in the world, Anastasia Steele. We are as different as night and day. I am blonde with misty green eyes and Ana is a brunette with the most amazing blue eyes. I am tall and busty and she is petite, slender, and damn beautiful. I think she is more beautiful than any woman that I have seen in my life. Ana, as she likes to be called is shy at times, quiet, reserved, and very intelligent. She's not a drinker or a great social butterfly, the exact opposite of me. I love to go out, dance, and get drunk. I fuck also. Ana, on the other hand was a virgin when I met her and for the four years of college. She lost her V-card to the handsome and extremely wealthy Mr. Christian Grey just a week or so before our graduation.

I watched with fascination as these two fell in love. I watched them not realizing that I was falling love with Christian's older brother, Elliot. I met Elliot the night that Christian played the knight in shining armor and saved Ana from another of our friends, Jose who was determined to shove his thick tongue down Ana's throat while she drunk off her ass. I know about Jose's thick tongue because I have fucked him a few times when I was horny. I never told Ana about it because I feared she would hate me. To Jose's credit, he kept his mouth shut about our fuck sessions. Of course, he would keep it quiet knowing he would lose any chance with Ana, not that he really had a chance with her.

The first time I saw Elliot was at a bar where Ana and I was partying to celebrate the end of college for us. He came strutting in like the blonde stud that he is. Tall, tanned, and with blonde curls that caught the strobe lights of the bar. His dancing lapis blue eyes were so beautiful and when they looked me up and down that night, I was instantly turned on. I wanted that man and I got that man that night. We fucked all night long in my apartment while Christian tended to the very drunk Ana. The next morning Elliot made breakfast and we took a shower together in which we fucked again.

Within a couple of weeks, I was Elliot's girlfriend especially since he went to Barbados with me for a "family" vacation. My brother Ethan, Mom and Dad, and of course Dad's secretary were there. I learned by accident that Dad was fucking his secretary when I walked in on them in Mom and Dad's suite. I was so fucking pissed off that I attacked that woman and told Dad to get rid of her, or I would give the story and the photos I took with my cell phone to every "rag" paper I could find. The bitch was sent back to Seattle in search of a new job. Dad could not risk losing his good guy reputation so he complied with my demands. I never told Mom what happened, but I think she knew.

When Elliot and I returned to Seattle, Ana and Christian had broken up and I watched my best friend nurse a broken heart. She wore my "break-up" bunny flannel pants when she wasn't at work at SIP. I should have stayed with her more, but I couldn't get enough of Elliot Grey. Five days was all it took before Moneybags, as I call Christian Grey, came running back to Ana, and who knew that in six weeks that they would be married. Elliot was the Best Man and I was Ana's Maid of Honor. Ten months later Ana had her first child, Teddy. I was still with Elliot living between our two apartments. In that time, I never cheated on Elliot. I loved that man and he was the only one I would ever want. It's just sad that he didn't feel the same way about me. I knew he had stepped out on me a few times. The first time was at Christian's bachelor party that Elliot planned. Of course, he hired strippers and since Christian wouldn't fuck them, Elliot did. I never told him that I knew about this indiscretion. Like my Mom, I turned a blind eye to his behavior. I loved this man and I wanted to have a life with him. I chucked up his behavior to bad boys being bad. When we got married, I just knew he would settle down and be a good husband. Fuck was I wrong! Elliot Grey would break my heart a few more times before we got married, but my blind eye protected my heart's desires and I went ahead with the wedding plans. I kept busy planning our wedding with little input from Elliot and didn't understand that Elliot was busy with a little red-head that he kept on the side. I only found out about her because she, in a fit of rage went after Ana thinking that my BFF was I, and tried to get Ana to leave Elliot. I called off the wedding with just two weeks to go, but Elliot begged me not to leave him. He promised that it was over between him and the red-head. He made so many promises and I believed him. I had to, I loved him.

Elliot's POV:

I never thought I would get married but damn Kate is one hot piece of ass. She is fun to be around and I love how she makes me feel. When she looks at me I feel like I am the only man that she will ever want. It's just sad that I know that I will never make her feel the same. I like to fuck, fuck…I love to fuck. I want to fuck every woman I come across. Hell, I would even fuck Ana if she would let me and even face the wrath of my little brother. I think I am a sex addict. I can't control my urges when they hit me. When I see a good-looking woman, no matter what, I have to have her. I fuck them a few times, and then I let them go. It's nothing personal, just a base need of mine. Kate doesn't understand. She only knows that I can't keep my pecker in my pants. She called off our wedding just two weeks before we were to walk down the aisle, but I did get her to change her mind. We did get married and for the first year I was a good boy. I kept my cock in my pants and Kate took care of all my needs. Then, she got pregnant…

Chapter 1:

Elliot smiled as Kate sat beside him at their dining room table and told him that she was pregnant, but inside he was screaming in fear. He didn't want to have kids now…hell maybe never. He liked the way their life was now. She was always ready for him sexually and she never said no. He could fuck her any way he desired except for anal. Hell, she even agreed to a threesome with a chick they met on a night out. He sat beside the bed and watched as Kate and the girl made out and fucked each other with their mouths. He joined them, the two women sucked his cock together, and then he fucked them both. When he woke up the next morning, the girl was gone and he found Kate crying in the shower. Now she sat beside him and announced that they were going to parents in six months.

"Are you happy, Elliot?" She asked hopeful. "We are going to give your parents another grandchild. You know how much they love Teddy."

"Of course, I am happy, sweetheart." Elliot replied with a smile. "We will have a beautiful baby."

That night after Kate fell asleep; Elliot sat in his car staring at their home. He considered for about ten seconds asking Kate to abort the baby, but he knew the minute he asked her that she would walk out on him. Even though he didn't want the baby, he had to keep Kate. He did love her, but he still wanted to live the playboy life. Elliot started the car and drove into Seattle to one of his favorite bars and a certain red-headed barmaid.

Siobhan Leary stood behind the bar and smiled when she saw Elliot Grey saunter through the door. He sat before her and without saying a word; she poured him his favorite whiskey over ice. "Long time no see." She drawled. Her hazel eyes danced in greedy hope that he was there to fuck her. She smoothed back her red hair. "Still married?"

"Yeah, still married." Elliot said as he gulped down the whiskey. "You? Still fucking around?"

"Of course, there's no ring on my finger." She said laughing as she held up her left hand. She licked her thin lips wondering if he still screwed all night long or did that blonde shrew use him up. "So, what's new in life?"

"I guess I'm going to be a dad in six months. Wifey just told me this evening."

"Well, congrats. Sounds like a damn good reason to celebrate to me. Here, this one's on the house." She poured him another glass of whiskey. "You want a boy or a girl?"

"Truthfully?" He asked. Siobhan nodded. "Neither. I don't need any kids."

"Shocked that you don't have more since you have fucked nearly half of Seattle's women." She joked.

"Never heard you complain when you were sitting on my cock all those times." Elliot shot back.

"True, never had a problem with that." She shrugged her shoulders and started to dry some glasses. It was a slow night at O'Massey's. She gave him a smile. "So, you here for a quick fuck?"

"You offering?"

"Might be."

"Siobhan, it won't be a quick fuck. I need it hard and long."

She looked around. He was the only one in her uncle's bar. "Fuck this place, it's dead. Let me get it closed down and we'll go to my place."

Elliot felt his cock go rock hard at the idea. "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

They screwed the rest of the night but Elliot got home and was in the shower before Kate woke up. He was freshly dressed and shaved as he leaned over her and gently woke her up. "Baby, I have to get to work."

"Good morning." Kate mewed as she slipped her arms about his neck and drew him down to her lips.

"Now, be a good girl, I have to get to work. I got a meeting with a new client." He kissed her lips softly. "How about we go out tonight? Why don't you call Ana and Christian and see if they want to go for dinner with us?"

"Okay." She dropped her arms from his neck. She felt that familiar sensation that she always felt when Elliot had done something wrong, but she pushed it down into her subconscious and refused to acknowledge her sixth sense. "I'll text you later on."

Elliot stood up and smiled down at her. "Laters, baby."

Kate experienced her first bout of morning sickness without Elliot's help. He left for work and the moment her feet hit the floor her stomach rebelled and she was kneeling in front of the toilet. She wiped her mouth and struggled to her feet. She sat on the edge of the bed and considered calling into work and taking a sick day. That feeling of doom was covering once again. She looked around the room breathing deeply to fight nausea. Her eyes fell upon Elliot's side of the bed. It looked like no one had slept there. The duvet was still crisp and unwrinkled and there was not an indentation in his pillow. Fuck. She knew that he had left their home after she went to bed. She crumbled to the floor beside the bed and cried in frustration that was worse with the influx of pregnancy hormones.

Siobhan stretched like a cat as she woke up sexually fulfilled. Elliot Grey still had it! The man could fuck like no other. She never had a lover as talented as him. He knew every position and he enjoyed giving a good ass fucking. She smiled knowing that his wife refused him this one thing. Mrs. Elliot Grey does not do anal sex. With all this energy, she bounced from bed to take a shower but stopped when she saw a few one hundred dollar bills stacked on the bedside table. She picked them up and looked at them as if they were dirty laundry. "That damn motherfucker!" She raged as she tore them apart and threw them into the trashcan. "Fuck you, Elliot Grey. I'm no man's whore."

xxOOOxx

Ana held her best friend in her arms as Kate cried her eyes out. Kate was in her sixth month of pregnancy and had moved out of her home leaving Elliot to explain to his parents why his wife refused to live with him.

"I can't do it anymore, Ana. He's fucking that red-head again." She wiped the hot and salty tears from her face. "He said he ended it with her before we got married, but…he…fucked her again…he's been fucking her since I told him I was pregnant." She fell into another round of sobs.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry." Ana whispered looking up at Christian who stood leaning against the wall listening. They were at Escala where Kate asked them to hide her until she figured out what to do with her marriage.

"I hate him so much." She cried. "I've done everything he's ever wanted me to do."

"How do you know?" Christian asked lowly. He did believe her, but he wanted hard proof before he went over and punched his stupid brother out. "Do you have proof, Kate?"

Kate grabbed her over-sized Prada bag and drew out photographs and a Private Detective's report. "I hired a PI to follow him over the last few weeks. He leaves our bed in the middle of the night to fuck her, sometimes after fucking me, and then he returns and fucks me." She threw the evidence onto the coffee table. "Is that enough evidence for you?"

Ana's blue eyes grew large when she saw the proof of Elliot's affair. It was in vivid color. She felt sick to her stomach that he could do this to his pregnant wife. "Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest, Kate? You are safe here and Elliot will never find you here unless you tell him." Christian only nodded. "I'll send someone over to fix your meals."

"Ana, how could he do this? Why am I not enough for him? I love him so much." She fought the tears. "I don't understand."

"I know, sweetie."

Ana sent her husband to their home on the Sound. She left Escala and made her way to Elliot's offices. She didn't stop at reception nor did she stop at his secretary's desk to be announced. She barged into his office to find him balls deep into the red-head. Ana slammed the door shut causing the couple to separate similar to locked dogs fucking after someone threw a bucket of cold water on them.

"Ana?" Elliot exclaimed as he fumbled with his pants.

"Elliot, how nice to see all of you." Ana snapped. Her blue eyes drilled into the woman who was a threat to her best friend. "I see you are still a slut Siobhan. Don't you get tired of fucking married men?"

"Ana, it's not what you think." Elliot tried to explain.

His sister-in-law began to laugh. "Of course not, Elliot. She just came in and your cock just found its way into her nasty little snatch. Hey, I understand completely. But, do you understand, that your wife knows all about your affair, and has more than enough proof to bury you in a divorce? What will your parents say?" She turned on the woman who was trying to get dressed. "And, you…you little whore…are you proud that you have ruined a marriage and destroyed a child's life? A child that hasn't even been born yet." Ana gave a wicked smile as she threw an envelope to the floor at Siobhan's face. "That is a one-way ticket out of Seattle, back to your hometown of Cleveland. I suggest you use it."

"And, if I don't?" Siobhan asked bravely.

"Oh, you little bitch, don't try to go up against me. You are no match for my resources or me. If you remain in Seattle, you will be homeless. You have been thrown out of your apartment; your belongings have been sent to Cleveland, and you no longer have a job at O'Massey's since I just purchased it this morning from your uncle." Ana smirked as the whore's face turned white. "There is a taxi waiting for you out front. Once again, I suggest you take the ticket and get out of Dodge or I will just get rid of you in another way."

"Ana, don't." Elliot said going toward her as she reached into her clutch. The whole family knew that Ana Grey was always packing heat. She never went anywhere without her Glock 29 Gen 4. She was the only gun enthusiast in the family and she had her conceal and carry license.

"Hey, I have resources to cover up any situation that might arise out of this bitch not listening to me." She turned to Siobhan. "Now, do you leave on your own accord, or do I take you out of here in a body bag and feed you to the sharks? You do have the choice."

Siobhan bent down and picked up the ticket. "I guess I am leaving Seattle." She looked down at the ticket. It was even first-class. She laughed. "Well, it's been fun Elliot. Good luck." With that, Siobhan walked out of Elliot Grey's life and never heard from again.

Ana had to laugh. The safety was still engaged on her gun. "She's rather stupid, isn't she?" She put the Glock back into her purse. "So, Elliot, it's time that you and I have a little talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Elliot knew he had to change or he would lose his wife. He did love Kate, but there was so much pussy out there. He couldn't say no if it was offered so easily. Elliot joined a support group that he was referred to for people who were sex addicts. For the first month of going to two meetings a week, Elliot sat in the meeting not speaking but listening to others who spoke about their out-of-control sexual activities that usually got them in trouble. He didn't see himself as depraved or crazy as some of these people. He didn't stalk women, he didn't force anyone to have sex with him, and he never bought sex. He just liked to fuck a lot.

The only reason Elliot continued going to the meetings was to get Kate to return home. She finally told him that she was living at Escala and cared for by Christian and Ana. She refused him admittance into the penthouse when he tried to visit. He wanted to see his wife. Kate was in her seventh month of pregnancy and they had much to discuss such as baby names and the nursery. He sat in his car and waited for anyone who came to visit Kate. To his good fortune, Ana pulled into the Escala parking garage and parked in her assigned lot. She was almost to the elevator when Elliot walked up behind her. He grabbed her and turned her around.

"I need to see my wife." He said.

"Oh, God, Elliot!" Ana yelled out. "You scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry, Ana, but she won't let me come up and talk to her. I want my wife back." He towered over his little sister-in-law.

"Maybe you should have thought of that when you fucking Siobhan." Ana stated drily. She turned away from him and went toward the elevator. She yelped when Elliot grabbed her and pulled her around.

"Ana, I want my wife back." His eyes were hard.

"Elliot, leave now. Kate doesn't need any more stress now." Ana pulled away from him.

He stepped toward her and pushed her against the wall. He was sexually charged and in need of a woman. Before Ana could protest he had her pinned and was kissing her hard. She brought her knee up into his groin causing him to let her go. She scrambled away. "If you ever touch me again, you better fucking hope it's Christian that gets a hold of you and not me. I will fucking shoot your damn nuts off!" Her fists were balled. "Now leave."

Elliot held his swollen balls and limped away from her. "I still love her. I want her to come home."

Ana's blue eyes were a blaze in fury. "Well, Elliot sometimes we don't get what we want, but what we deserve. Go back to work or back to your house."

"I need her."

Ana turned and left him in the parking garage as she made her way into the elevator. She fought the urge to flip him off as the doors closed. She was looking down when the doors opened to the familiar sight of Escala's foyer. She took a deep breath and stepped into her apartment. Kate was sitting at the island in the kitchen having a bowl of cereal.

"Hey." Kate said with a sad smile.

"Hey." Ana sat next to her friend. "I was accosted by Elliot as I came in." She said in a nonchalant way.

"What?"

"He kissed me." Ana wiped the memory of the kiss off her lips. "He needs to get himself some help. I really do think that he is a sex addict if he would try anything with me. Can you imagine what Christian would do to him if he ever found out? I shiver just thinking about that."

"I've made a decision, Ana. I can't live like this anymore. No matter how much I love him, this isn't good for me or my child. I'm asking him for a divorce." She nodded in agreement with herself. Her hand went to her baby bump. "I'm going to meet with Laura Mendeza in about an hour and get the ball rolling."

Ana let the tears fall down her face. "Oh, Kate, are you sure? Maybe you should wait until after the baby is born. Give Elliot more time in therapy."

"Ana, I can't do this anymore. I don't want to be sitting around at night wondering who in the hell he is fucking and if he is going to give me some sex disease. I have to think about this baby and give this baby a secure and loving home. What kind of mother would I be if I was worried all the time and nervous?"

Ana could see her friend's logic. Kate needed peace and quiet and no stress. Elliot didn't know it yet, but he just lost his wife and child. "I'm so sorry Kate. I wish I could I fix all this." She reached for her friend and hugged her. "Can I suggest one thing?" Kate only nodded. "Do a legal separation first. It may give Elliot the push he needs to get the help he needs to get. I know you love him, Kate."

"I will discuss with my lawyer." Kate smiled at her friend. "Don't worry, babe. I'll be alright."

"I can't help but worry. You are my best friend and my sister, Kate. I love you so much and I hate that you are hurting like this. You should be happy and getting ready for the birth of your child. I could just shoot Elliot right now." She scooted off the barstool and went to the refrigerator. She grabbed a bottle of white wine. "I would offer you a glass, but you are preggers."

"I know." Kate frowned. "Ana, what would you do if Christian did this? If he cheated on you."

"Christian would be dead before he hit the floor." Ana said seriously. "I can put up with a lot of his shit, but I will not tolerate a cheating husband. You have much more patience than I do."

"I was thinking the same thing about you…about having more patience than me. I don't know how you live with all the security. It would drive me nuts."

"It's part of the Christian Grey package and I knew that going into our marriage. The security doesn't bother anymore, it's those assholes out there that get me nuts." She pointed at the skyline of Seattle. "Just because Christian is a zillionaire, people think he is a target to make a quick buck. I understand why Teddy and I have to have security." She poured a glass of wine. "I get upset with the lack of privacy and Christian's tendencies of stalking. There are times that I want to just scream out loud. I hate that I can't buy him a gift without him knowing about it. You try living with a man that knows your every move before you do."

"It's not all moonlight and roses, is it?" Kate said drily.

"Life never is, sweetie." Ana bit her lip. This next question was difficult. "Kate, have you ever… you know…on Elliot?"

"No, never." Kate said shaking her head. "It's not like I haven't had the chances but I love him. I don't want another man but him." The tears streamed down Kate's face. "Too bad he doesn't feel the same way about me."

Ana let her own tears release for the pain she felt for her friend. "Why do men have to be so stupid?"

Kate started laughing. "It's in their nature."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Baby Grey was born early brought on by the stress of impending divorce. Kate tried the legal separation route but once again Elliot proved that his addiction to sex was greater than his need to keep his family together. However, this time, his indiscretion ended up on the front page of the newspapers with photographs of him with two different women. They were half-dressed and in an unknown pool area. Elliot was kissing one of the females while the other one was hanging off his back. The newspaper photos were tame compared to the internet sites that showed Elliot fucking them both. When Kate saw the photos she went into labor a month early.

Ana stood outside the NIC unit with tears in her eyes as she gazed upon little Baby Girl Grey. The baby had her mother's reddish blonde hair. Ana knew that the little girl was a fighter like her mother and would survive. She just needed a little help for now. Ava Katherine Grey's lungs would develop and she would breathe on her own in just a matter of days, or so Ana prayed.

"I came as soon as I could." Christian said as he stood behind his wife. "I…is that her? She's so little and so pretty." He wrapped his arms around his wife. "What's her name?"

"Ava Katherine." Ana closed her eyes. "I went with her. It should have been Elliot, but we couldn't find him." She wiped away a tear. "Why doesn't Elliot love her?"

"He does, but he has an addiction." Christian drily said. "Just like a drug addiction, but his is sex."

"She's pissed off, Christian. She's going for the divorce now. She told me." Ana turned in his arms and embraced him tightly. "This isn't fair. She shouldn't have to go through this, not now."

"I know, baby." Christian held her close. "I know."

Kate was released from the hospital twenty-four hours after Ava was born, but little Baby Girl Grey had to remain in NIC until she could breathe on her own and reached five pounds. Every day Kate made the trip to the hospital to sit with her daughter and pump breast milk. At day ten, Ava was breathing on her own and weighed a little over five pounds. Kate jumped for joy when told that she could take her baby home, and then she fell into sobs at the feet of her mother-in-law, Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey. She had no home to take her daughter to for her first day at home.

Grace kneeled beside the mother of her newest grandchild and gave her comfort. "Sweetheart, come home with me to Bellevue. I'll take care of you and little Ava."

"Grace, I can't. Elliot…"

"Elliot does not live with us, and if you don't want to see him, then I will deny him access to my home. I just need to know that you and my granddaughter are safe, warm, and happy." Grace wiped Kate's strawberry blonde hair from her lovely face. "I love you, Kate. You need your family and we will always be your family."

"Grace, I'm leaving your son. I can't do this anymore and I have to take care of Ava. I need peace in my life and she shouldn't have to live with our arguing and my insecurity that he is cheating all the time."

"I understand, sweetheart." Grace embraced her. "Come home with me and you will be safe with us. Elliot will not bother you there."

xxxOOxxx

Ava Katherine Grey was baptized in the same church that all the Grey children were baptized in. Ana and Christian were her Godparents. Afterwards, all the family gathered at Bellevue for the celebration. Kate allowed Elliot to attend the baptism at the church and to attend the dinner at his parent's home. This was the first time he held his daughter. He had seen her a few times through the glass partition of the NIC unit. At one month of age, Ava looked exactly like her mother with her reddish blonde hair and such beautiful misty green eyes. Elliot held her in awe. He had never seen such a beautiful child. How could he be such an ass and lose his family? He would miss her first steps, her first words, her first smiles and all the other firsts. She would never know him as her father. Kate went for full custody and his lawyer thought she would get it since his current fuckbuddy was selling her story all over the media. No Judge in their right mind would trust Elliot to care for a child. He would be lucky to get unsupervised visitations.

"She is beautiful." He said trying not to cry. He looked towards his mother. "Mom, she is so beautiful."

"Yes, I know." Grace said nodding.

Elliot gazed at his daughter. "I really fucked up, Mom." He closed his eyes. "What am I going to do?"

"You go on and live with the consequences of your actions." Grace felt no sympathy for her oldest son. "I do hope you step up and become a decent father since you are a failure as a husband."

"Mom, I love Kate, I do. I want her to come home with me."

"You don't have the luxury of having that right anymore, son. She's given you every chance to get your act together and yet you …"

"Mom, I know…I'm a fuck up." He handed his daughter to his Mom. "I've lost everything." He walked out of the room and left his parent's home.

After a week of not hearing from his brother, Christian had Elliot's home and offices searched. No one knew where the oldest Grey child was. Christian's team went in to overtime trying to find Christian's brother but it was as if Elliot fell off the face of the world. There was no paper trail. His credit cards had not been used since before the baptism. There is no admittance by anyone by the name of Elliot Grey into any of Washington's hospitals or any arrests. Christian found himself going insane with worry.

Ana stood at the door of her husband's home office and watched him. He sat in front of the computer screen staring at whatever popped up. His grey eyes scanned over the information. "Kate is blaming herself." She finally said getting his attention.

"Only Elliot deserves any blame. He's the one that walked away." Christian found his brother two weeks ago living in Mexico with another woman. "I can't believe that he just abandoned his child."

"Elliot needs help, Christian. He's a sex addict and he should be in some form of therapy."

"Anastasia, there's nothing more we can do for him. If he doesn't want our help, we can't force him." He stood up and pushed his chair away with the flick of his foot. "You know, you worry too much about him. I might start to get jealous."

Ana laughed softly as she came further into the room. "You have nothing to worry about Christian. I know I got the best Grey brother." She met him in front of his desk, her hands gliding over his muscular chest. "I do love you, Mr. Grey." Their lips exploded on each other. Their kiss was hot, passionate, and consuming. "I think we should go to bed."

Christian growled as he picked up his wife and carried her from the room. He never bothered to check his computer screen. The screen flickered a few times, and then a PM popped up on the screen.

_Christian,_

_I never meant to hurt Kate or anyone. I can't help myself. I'm addicted to sex. I will always love Kate, but she can't satisfy my need for sex. I need to have other women. Please take care of her and my child. It's best that I stay gone forever. I am a disappointment to our parents and an embarrassment to you. _

_I also owe Ana an apology. I tried to kiss her one-day and she kneed me in the balls. I thought I would never walk again after she was done with me. Please tell her that I am sorry. I have the greatest respect for her, mainly because she puts up with you, Bro. _

_Bro, we had a few good times growing up. You are a good man, Christian, much better than I can ever be. Take care of our parents and Mia. It's up to you now, Christian, but I know you can handle it._

_Goodbye_

_Elliot_

For the next few years, Christian kept his security team busy trying to find Elliot who moved around constantly. Stories drifted through the news agencies about his wild parties and his sex life. Elliot never tried to contact his ex-wife, his daughter, or his parents. Kate moved on and married a very nice man that even Christian approved of and Ava was a beautiful four- year- old mini-me of Kate Kavanagh Grey Madison. Ana and Christian had two more children, a girl, Phoebe who was three and a new-born son, they named Carrick Elliot. Mia married Ethan and they had twins, Elsie Grace and Eli Garret. The Grey family continued without Elliot.

It was the five-year anniversary of Elliot's disappearance. His daughter was now five years old. Christian and Ana hosted her birthday party at their home for the family. Balloons, ponies, clowns, magicians, and outside blowup attractions dotted the yard and patio about the house on the Sound. The phone rang and Christian answered it as he balanced his year old son on his hip. "Grey." He barked into the phone.

"Christian? It's Elliot." His voice was faint and Christian thought he could hear waves in the background.

"Elliot, where in the fuck are you?"

"Hanging out. Just wanted to see how my kid was."

"Ava is doing well. Maybe, if you came back you could see for yourself."

"Is…Kate happy?"

Christian pulled his hand through his copper curls. "Yeah, she is happy. She's remarried, you know and has a baby on the way."

Silence.

"I am happy for her…I really am." Elliot's voice sounded strained. "See, going away was good for her."

"El, come home. Mom and Dad miss you, hell, I miss you. Ana and I have two more children, Phoebe Grace and a newborn son, Carrick Elliot. Mia and Ethan have twins, Elsie Grace and Eli Garret. She named her children after you, Elliot. Please come home."

More silence.

"Elliot?"

"I gotta go, Bro. Take care. Take care of my daughter and of Kate." The line went dead. Christian sat down with his son in his arms. He heard the pain in his brother's voice. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

On a sandy beach on a Mexican coastline, a body washed up covered with seaweed. The body was a male with short blonde hair dressed in khaki shorts and a tropical shirt. A single bullet wound to the forehead was evident. Two young boys walking along the beach found the body and reported it to the proper authorities. The Mexican newspapers had a field day reporting when the identity of the corpse was discovered. Within hours, the American papers had picked up the story.

Christian and Ana walked arm in arm into the kitchen smiling and giving each other kisses. They noticed that Jason and Gail stood before them in silence and there was evidence that Gail was crying. Jason stepped forward. "Sir, I have horrible news. You better sit down." He watched as Ana and Christian sat at the island. Jason unfolded the paper he held under his arm. "Sir, I am sorry to have to inform you, but Elliot was found dead two days ago in Mexico." Ana gasped as Jason laid the paper in front of Christian then stepped back. "It seems that Elliot was murdered."

The family was dress in black. The casket was black. Kate stood and watched as the casket was lowered into the ground. This man was her daughter's father. This man had been her first true love. In truth, he was still her love. She never stopped loving him, she just didn't like him. As the casket sat at the bottom of the grave, Kate threw in one single red rose. "Goodbye, my love." She wiped away a tear. "I forgive you, Elliot. I forgive you."

The End


End file.
